Spongebob Killing Spree
by SpongebobLover4Eva
Summary: Spongebob goes on a killing spree and is trying to kill everyone in the town. He already killed Squidward on accident and likes the rush and great power and plans to keep going. What will happen next?
1. SpongeBob's Killing Spree Chapter 1

**Spongebob's Killing Spree**

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Spongebob, You up yet. It's only 1 and a 2 and a 3 o'clock." Said Patrick. "YEAH! IN THE MORNING!" Said Spongebob angerly. "Well I just wanted to ask you a question." Said Patrick frightened alittle. "What is it you dumb star fish?" Said Spongebob annoyed. "I need to borrow your refrigerator again." Said Patrick.

"Patrick, Get away from my house. I need to get ready for work. Mr. Krabs needed lazy Squidward and me to come early. Mr. Krabs is such a cheap bitch." Said Spongebob angerly and fustrated. "Alright, Bye." Said Patrick happily while skipping home.

"Well I got to get ready for work. Sandy you was great at sex but you're a one night stand so get the hell out of my house." Said Spongebob while walking to the bathroom. "Well you were horrible at sex so I was gonna leave last night but you were ordering peanuts from the store." Sandy said loudly making sure Spongebob could hear.

"Your fat ass! Get the fuck out my house, damn it!" Said Spongebob loudly so she could hear. "Fine!" Said Sandy while walking out the door. "Her fat ass trying to use my money for some damn peanuts. She must be crazy." Mummbled Spongebob as he shaved.

"Damn it!" Yelled Spongebob as he accedentlly cut himself. "I should of just went without shaving….That's what im going to do." Said Spongebob will rinsing the rest of the shaving cream off and left.

"I am at hell also known as work." Said Spongebob under his breath. "Spongey, my boy. All I want me to do is-" Spongebob cut Mr. Krabs off. "You fat ass motherfucker. Don't tell me what the hell to do. I will go cook some damn patties and you better be happy I wont spit in most of them." Said Spongebob angerly.

"What's wrong with me boy." Said Mr. Krabs. "He probably is high on some weed. Aher Aher Aherrr." Laughed Squidward. Spongebob turned around slowly. "Motherfucker!" He said loudly and punched Squidward so hard that he fell to the ground. "Squidward! Squidward!" Said Mr. Krabs frightened.

"Check his pulse!" Yelled a costumer eating a Krabby Patty. Mr. Krabs ran up to his shallow body and checked. "He is dead." Said Mr. Krabs softly. "WHAT HE SAY!" Yelled a costumer.

"Who's gonna watch to make sure me money doesn't get stolen?" Said Mr. Krabs. "Your cheap ass." Said Spongebob quietly. "I'm ruined. This buisness is ruined. Me money is ruined!" Said Mr. Krabs while crying. Spongebob started thinking to himself. "I just killed someone. It felt…Great. I loved the rush, the, the great power I felt."

"I am trying to help you the square boy, but I think you haven't noticed that you killed someone and you are gonna go to jail." Yelled a customer. Spongebob ran out the restaurant and went home. He sat in his red chair in the labrary in his house. He thought about killing more. "I am going to keep killing people. I will make a list." Spongebob said.

He ran upstairs and got paper and pencil and some weapons. Knifes, guns and more things that could kill people.

He started the list. "First is the main people. First Sandy. She tried to use me for peanuts. Her fat ass." Said Spongebob angerly. "Secondly-" Ding, Dong! At first spongebob sat there. "OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S THE POLICE!" Spongebob grabbed the gun and yelled "Coming officers!" In a nice young voice.

He opened the door and shot both of the officers. "The police aint taking me to jail. I aaint getting rape by those niggas." Said Spongebob loudly. He ran outside and said all the curse words in the dictionary and swore he would kill them all. Everybody looked outside and locked there doors. They knew something bad was about to happen.

Spongebob went in his house and started to complete his list. He wasn't gonna chicken out. He was serious and wanted to se guts, blood, and bone.


	2. SpongeBob's Killing Spree Chapter 2

SpongeBob Killing Spree Chapter 2

"I need to finish my list. Second Mr. Krabs." Said SpongeBob smiling deviously. He wrote neatly in cursive and didn't care if someone saw the list. He just wanted to kill at this point. "I hate that cheap ass nigga. He always is trying to save some damn money." Said SpongeBob angrily.

Ding Dong. SpongeBob was up quick this time and already grabbed a gun. He went to the door and opened it. He was just about to shoot but saw a beautiful girl. "What the fuck you want nigga and talk fast before I bust a bullet up you dirty ass nose nigga!" Said SpongeBob nervously and sweaty.

"First of all you won't shoot me-" SpongeBob interrupted angrily. "You think I won't!" Said SpongeBob. "I think you won't!" Said the girl back. This went on and on until- BOOM! SpongeBob shot her right in the face. He thought to himself. I could have got me some head from her. Damn it! (If you don't know what head mean its suck his penis)

He walked in his house got a paper and wrote don't bother unless we going to fuck. He put in on his door and walked back to his list writing down name after name. In about 40 minutes he was finished and the door bell had rung repeatedly. DING DONG, DING DONG, DIIIIING, DOOOONG!

"Whoever at the door better give me some head." SpongeBob said while opening the door. "What the hell you want you…" SpongeBob paused to look at her beauty. It was Sandy. "You said unless we fuck don't ring the door bell. So I had rung the shit… Let's go fuck damn it." (This involves penis! There about to fuck)

SpongeBob through her on the bed and kissed her from her lips to stomach. She moaned in pleasure while feeling on her boob and squeezing it. "I'm going to fuck you so good it's like heaven damn it." SpongeBob unbuckled her bra and threw her shirt on the other side of the room.

SpongeBob took off his clothes and was butt naked and so was Sandy. SpongeBob stood up and stuck his penis in her mouth moving her head in and out. Then stuck it in every hole.

When they finished and drifted asleep SpongeBob woke up before her and woke her up. "Do you want to kill everyone in the world and we repopulate with only people like us?" Said SpongeBob sure that she would say yes.

"Hahaha. You're kidding right because if your serious the answer is no." Sandy said while going on top of SpongeBob trying to go at it again. SpongeBob pushed her off after making her suck his penis again bringing much pleasure to him then gets out of bed. He goes downstairs and gets his gun.

He comes back up the stairs and asks again. "Since you said no let me repeat it. Do you want to kill people then fuck me all night long and have kids, you whore?" Said SpongeBob nicely and calm. " No SpongeBob Square Pants I don't." Said Sandy angry.

SpongeBob shoots her and drags her body in the kitchen to slowly make it burn to ash and just throw it away like the piece of trash she is. SpongeBob wasn't doing it now. He was going to start killing people. He did all the things he wanted to do and by then he was finish it was 10:00 o'clock.

SpongeBob grabbed his gun and left out the door. He put all black on and broke into Mr. Krabs house. Since he killed Sandy he was killing the next person. He then said "Where his motherfucking cheap ass money at?" He didn't want to wake Pearl and fat ass Krabs up so he shot them both first. He had special bullets that were silent so you couldn't hear it.

He then pushed his body off the bed and took the money that was stuffed into it. "Damn! That is 95 grand!" Said SpongeBob.

He got hungry so he ran to the Krusty Krab and got some food. He then went straight to the chum bucket and grabbed a knife. He stabbed Plankton in his head and dragged it down to his pelvis. Blood splattered all over his face. He liked it. He left the blood on his face and tasted it. He hated it. He went to his wife and just unplugged her.

He then went to Patrick house. He pulled out a hammer and used the sharp end to stab his head. He stabbed it until he couldn't be recognized. He then heard the bathroom door open and a lady came out. She looked at him and tazzered him. SpongeBob woke up in a chair tied up and heard a voice talking.

"He killed my one night stand. Yes I was going to fuck him." She said in a shaky voice while crying. Then she suddenly stopped.

She went back to her normal voice. "No! Ew! You can't have sex with me. J- Just come help me." She said awkwardly. She hung up and turned around to SpongeBob. "You're going to jail for killing my one night stand and your best friend!" She said happily. "Let me go motherfucker! You bitch! Let me the fuck go!" Said SpongeBob angrily and the second after turned into a nice voice.

"Please. I got kids. I can't go to jail." Said SpongeBob. "LIAR!" The lady said loudly while slapping him hardly with the gun. "You have no kids you know of. You are single and you just fuck people and let them leave and go to the next." The lady said. "How do you know me." Said SpongeBob confused. "We used to go out but you cheated on me with someone ugly. And it was my sister. She was just a booty call to you.

"Suzy?!" Said SpongeBob confused. "Yup. Now who's the cheater?" Said Suzy. "Still me Suzy." Said SpongeBob in a stressed voice. " Why did you cheat on me anyway and with my sister."Said Suzy really concerned. " Suzy you're the reason why I cheat on people. You broke my heart badly but I Lo-" BOOM BOOM BOOM. SpongeBob got interrupted by a knock on the rock.

"It's the police." Said a deep voice. " Open up." The voice said louder. Suzy opened the door and threw SpongeBob to the officers. She was about to cry but not in front of SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked into her eyes desperately for help.

She pulled on his foot to stop the men but his sock just fell off. It was too late. SpongeBob was on his way to jail. "I guess someone else today is getting raped." Said the officer to the other officer laughing. "No I don't want to get raped!" Said SpongeBob. "Not Again!" SpongeBob said scared. "Well you are. Anyway we heard you're already a whore.

The car stopped in a dead end near woods. No houses just woods. The police officers climbed to the back of the car and sat next to SpongeBob. "Take off your clothes whore!" Both of the police men said while undressing themselves. "Do it before I kill you slut." The police officer said in a serious voice. SpongeBob did what he said.

SpongeBob closed his eyes frightened and got flipped over. He felt something in his mouth and in his butt. His butt hurt from such a big penis. He felt the cold object go in and out. It got faster and faster and he couldn't help it. He moaned with pleasure and told the officer to go harder and faster. The officer did and hit SpongeBob's G spot.

SpongeBob moaned and got on top of the officer and swayed his hip and rocked back and forth while the penis was still inside. He kissed the officers. Then both of the officers put their penis inside at the same time. It hurt but felt good to SpongeBob. "Yes! Yes! Harder! Fuck the shit out of me!" Said SpongeBob in pleasure.

When they finished they got dressed and went to the jail. "Oh, Shit." Said SpongeBob.


End file.
